Speechless
by holmesfreak1412
Summary: Momo Yaoyoruzu is so polite, so civil and every bit as proper as his highschool vice president had been, Bakugo Katsuki could barely quip an insult. Katsuki/Momo. Cover by masitadibujante


**Speechless**

 _holmesfreak1412_

i.

Seven months into his career and he gets a partner.

She has not changed much, except that she has clearly outgrown her ponytail and had let her dark hair flow past her shoulders. Momo is so polite, so civil and every bit as proper as his highschool vice president had been, Bakugo Katsuki could barely quip an insult.

She takes the desk next to his, saying something about redecorating. He grunts out a typical threatening response but it does not come out as hostile as he meant it to be.

Days turn to weeks. Neither have any complaints.

ii.

Half-naked and well-endowed, Creati is not the sex symbol one would judge her to be at first glance. Momo in battlefield is so regal, so elegant that it demands respect even from the most lecherous of eyes. Bakugo thinks that it is all so fucking unfair, so fucking not fair, when everybody they come across with prefers to negotiate with her. Many a time he resisted the urge to pluck their eyes out for staring at her a little too long but the woman had the nerve of being just so patient, just so diplomatic that Bakugo Katsuki could barely… quip an insult. Even to worthless villains who clearly deserved it.

Every single time they end the day wordlessly. Their superiors congratulate them for a job well done. She would nod and smile and look up at him and her eyes are just so big, lips so plump that even Bakugo has ran out of things to say.

He is speechless.

Like he always has been when it comes to her.

iii.

She raises her eyebrow from her bento box, a piece of udon halfway in her lips. The glow of their fancy office softens the feature of her face. Large, dark eyes hold his and Bakugo Katsuki is breathless.

 _Growwwwl._

Bakugo Katsuki is never sheepish but he straightens up with a start, looking everywhere but the chuckling woman before him. Yaoyorozu rises from her seat and thrusts an onigiri to his face.

"I made it myself." She says and she looks so proud, so confident of herself that even Bakugo Katsuki does not quip an insult about the too moist rice or the half-cooked seaweed as he partakes his partner's offering with gusto.

He realizes that the lunch Yaoyorozu Momo has prepared is big enough to feed a fucking army when he asks for seconds.

iv.

Out of the corner of his eye, a villain lunges towards her blind spot and his body just moves on his own as he grabs the fish-hybrid's head with his hand and lets his quirk do the job as he screams: "DIE!"

Something like a laugh bubbles from her throat and he almost expects her to say that she could have handled it. She is a pro-hero too. She graduated from UA with flying colors too but Yaoyorozu Momo flicks a stray hair from her face and mutters a "thank you" as she delivers a satisfying blow to another bloke's head.

Bakugo Katsuki could only grunt in return.

v.

"Yaomomo is really amazing!" Kirishima is a good two seats away but Bakugo could almost hear him swallow his fucking drink. He has never been fond of these monthly gatherings. He sees enough of his classmates in his line of work. He would have gladly liked a break, thank you very much.

But it was Yaoyorozu Momo who sweetly talked him to it because: "Bakugo-san, I do not remember you being there with us for quite a while." and when she talks to him that way, meeting his eyes without flinching like everyone else seems to, even Bakugo Katsuki just could not grumble a "no".

"Imagine, babysitting Bakugo for the past month! That is a very… manly feat. Whaddya think?"

Kirishima is tolerable until he spouts these stupid things and Bakugo would have screamed an expletive or two, throw some insults for good measure, but all bravado dies out as Yaoyorozu chuckles in dismissal and says:

"Come on now, Kirishima-san. Bakugo-san is not that bad. He is a very good partner. He takes care of me really well. I couldn't have been anywhere better. "

And just like in highschool when Yaoyorozu congratulates him for being the top of the class, Bakugo Katsuki is tongue-tied.

vi.

Todoroki Shouto comes to talk to her and their hushed voices as they converse are drowned out by Iida's futile calls for order and the women's giggles and nonsense. All around is a picture of feasting and camaraderie but the half-and-half bastard inspires a solemnity in his partner he has never seen before. Yaoyorozu listens raptly to every word he says and happily fills in when the much more reserved Todoroki trails off. Bakugo thinks with some misplaced mirth that he apparently is not the only one struck speechless by this woman.

Bakugo is made aware that he has been looking at their direction a little too long when Todoroki's mismatched eyes momentarily flit away from Yaoyorozu, to glance at Bakugo then finally, to his beeping phone.

Todoroki excuses himself as Yaoyorozu nods woodenly, returning to prodding her unfinished drink. She stares at Todoroki's retreating figure with something in her eyes that Bakugo does not wish to identify. He tries not to imagine how lost in treacherous thoughts Yaoyorozu must be in now because the strong, independent woman he has come to know certainly would not mull over a lost life where highschool sweethearts worked out and persisted into an adult relationship.

"If you won't drink that, I will."

She raises her head from her drink and Bakugo drops to the seat next to her. He does not wait for her permission as he takes a swig from her glass.

Her face flushes just a little bit of the red it just did with Todoroki and there is a feeling of satisfaction Bakugo does not dare to address yet.

He calls for another shot. And another and another as they talk and talk and talk because alcohol looses tongue and she just has a really nice voice.

He lets her drive that night.

vii.

She calls in sick when Todoroki announces his engagement. Someone unknown who probably could not hold a candle against Yaoyorozu Momo but Bakugo's exasperation with his classmate's choice of women is replaced by the feeling that consumes him as he stares at his partner's empty seat. He has been so used to having her around that her missing a day sounded like a dreadful prospect.

His stomach growls and he realizes he has not had lunch yet.

As much as his taste buds felt like it was craving one of Yaoyorozu's onigiris, he decides to get something from McDonalds but not before tapping her name on his contact's list.

She picks up after the third ring, as prompt and dutiful as she is despite the broken heart. He could hear the alarm in her tone as she greets him hello and what is the emergency, Bakugo-san? Who does she think she is? Fucking 911?

"They're both idiots." He just says. "Todoroki is an idiot."

There is silence.

Then just as Bakugo thought he has driven him speechless too, she sighs and says something. The eloquent bitch.

"Bakugo-san." Her sniffles of broken dreams and despair dissolves into a hearty laugh. "Thanks."

Something in her tone makes him feel like smiling but he restrains himself.

"I'm taking you to drinking." And the suggestion does not sound like a demand like he intended it to be. "You fucking deserve it. Don't worry. I'm driving this time. I'll pick you up after hours. Dress appropriately."

He does not let her utter a response. Who says she is the only one who could get the last words?

He'll only have to make up a damn, good reason about how he knows her address.

viii.

When he is the one who calls in sick, she shows up in his doorway, a bag of groceries in one arm and what appears like an entire medicine cabinet in another.

He lets her in.

ix.

She files a weeklong vacation leave sometime in the sixth month that they have been working together. Family matter, she assures him. The fact that the both of them were able to attend her ex-boyfriend's wedding without him having to drag her out makes him believe it. When she left the office, she takes her scent of lavender and tea with her. The agency feels empty without them.

The day she returned marks a huge day for pro-heroes as the remnants of the ever tenacious League of Villains decide it is about time to terrorize the fucking city again. It is nothing that they could not handle. But the bastards seem to flock towards Yaoyorozu for some reason and he is stuck with carrying her around in the aftermath, looking for someone with a healing quirk.

It is nothing she could not handle herself. The woman could create crutches from nothing for heaven's sake! But Bakugo does not mind and he kind of likes the fine dust of pink in her cheeks as he leads her away from the rubble.

"You smell good." She mumbles in the midst of him grumbling about weakass opponents and once more, Bakugo is struck speechless.

They stare at each other for a long time before Yaoyorozu flusters over and rapidly chatters out. "It must be the nitroglycerin. Yes, it must be!"

That night, he makes sure to preorder as many stocks of the perfume he used as he could.

x.

That same night, Yaoyorozu's betrothed visits her in the infirmary.

It is the first time she meets him.

xi.

"Betrothed?"

Bakugo stares at her. Stared beyond her. Out of words. He could not say anything. Not even an insult.

He leaves her right there and then, in the little office they shared for the past eight months—the onigiri and the tea—her scrunched up face that threatened fat tears. Bakugo drowns himself in blasting small time criminals, expressing his anger, his frustration, his _broken heart,_ in the only fucking way he knows how.

Damage control comes when Todoroki chimes in to stop him from making any further explosions around the city. No one else had tried to approach him but the half and half bastard freezes his legs and does not let go.

Todoroki scowls, scar more prominent in the darkness of the alleyway. But to Bakugo, the world is even darker, unnaturally so and a deep burning anger consumes him. Todoroki could have had her. Todoroki could have had her. Todoroki could have had Momo—

"You fucking dumbass." He slurs and draws back to punch.

xii.

Todoroki calls her.

Bakugo does not say anything as she drives him home that night.

xiii.

He lets her drag him into the futon. He is tired, bruised and drained but Momo is here and he realizes that he wants to keep her forever.

"Stay." Is what he says. When she tries to get up, he traps her into his sweaty arms, where she is warm and soft and smells nice.

"I will never leave you." She murmurs back and Bakugo Katsuki does not have anything to say to that.

He just kisses her like a drowning man.

(END)

This is officially my crackship in BNHA. I just wish there are more Momofics out there. Read and review!


End file.
